<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Triplets by ReesieReads</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576997">Triplets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReesieReads/pseuds/ReesieReads'>ReesieReads</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ducktales - Triplets AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, Autistic Huey Duck, Autistic June Duck, Chaos, Child Neglect, Cute Kids, Dewey Duck Has ADHD, Dewey Duck Has Dermatilliomania, Fluff and Angst, Older Sibling Huey Duck, References to Depression, Trans Louie Duck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:29:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReesieReads/pseuds/ReesieReads</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What’s happens when Donald’s triplet nephews meet Daisy’s triplet Nieces? What chaos will occur when Scrooge and Goldie opt to take them all on a grand adventure? And why is Daisy’s sister acting so weird?</p><p>*On Hiatus For Now While Being Re-Written*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daisy Duck/Donald Duck, Dewey Duck &amp; Huey Duck &amp; Louie Duck &amp; Webby Vanderquack, Scrooge McDuck/"Glittering" Goldie O'Gilt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ducktales - Triplets AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Dinner Request!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They were at dinner when Daisy mentioned it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Donald and Daisy had been dating for a few months now, and the triplets had eventually gotten comfortable with having the woman around. They had even started calling her ‘Aunt Daisy’ when she wasn’t around to hear it. She was a good listening ear, unbiased in a way the rest of the family never could be. That made her the perfect one to come to when times got rough.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As they were eating in the Houseboat (Daisy visited almost daily now and the Triplets are there once a week), she brought up her nieces, “I have triplet nieces actually, April, May, and June.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Huey’s eyes widened dramatically, “what are the odds that both of your siblings would have triplets? Triplets are pretty rare, and the fact that their all girls while we’re all boys? The odds are insane! I have to look into this, I have to-“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dewey on the other hand bounced in his seat, picking at yet another scab on his face without thinking about it. His mind was racing with all kinds of ideas for activities the pairs of triplets could do. They could hold a triplet olympics! That would be incredible for his show!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Louie simply took a sip of his pep and said, “well that’s ironic,” but even </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>eyes sparked with interest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Daisy laughed nervously, taken aback by the boy’s excitement. She hadn’t thought they’d want to </span>
  <em>
    <span>meet </span>
  </em>
  <span>the girls, and she could only imagine all of the chaos that would occur if they did get together. May and Dewey had enough energy to drive a car, and adding Webby in the mix could only spell disaster. April, Louie, and Lena, would all probably plan a way to take over some giant corporation and then wouldn’t be able to get themselves out of inevitable trouble. June, Huey, and Violet? Honestly she couldn’t think of a bad situation, but she was sure something would pop up, she was dealing with the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Duck </span>
  </em>
  <span>family after all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thankfully, Donald seemed to have similar thoughts, “I’m not sure that’s a good idea guys,” he rasped, “there really aren’t enough adults to watch over all of you and-“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’ll be </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine </span>
  </em>
  <span>Uncle Donald,” Louie drawled, a hint of mischief glimmering in his green eyes, something Daisy had seen time and time again. If he was pulling it out now, then he must have </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>wanted to meet the girls. That only made her more apprehensive. “Besides, we don’t have to invite Violet and Lena, if we don’t then there’s enough adults to watch all of us!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Huey nodded, quickly cutting in, “Louie’s right, including Webby there would be seven kids. In the manor currently there is Della, Mrs. Beakley, Uncle Scrooge, Duckworth, Launchpad, not to mention you and Daisy!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Plus we know a </span>
  <em>
    <span>bunch </span>
  </em>
  <span>of people right?” Dewey jumped in, actually standing on the booth despite Donald’s protests, “there’s Uncle Fethry, and Uncle Gladstone, and Gyro, and Fenton, and Darkwi-I mean Drake, and Selene and Storkul-“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, Okay,” Donald said, running a hand down his face, “I get your point. It’s up to Daisy though.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She cursed as three wide sets of dark green eyes were set on her, all pleading, but it was Louie’s that finally broke her (she really needed to get better at ignoring his puppy eyes). Sighing, she poked her salmon with a fork, “alright, alright, I’ll call my sister and see about bringing the girls around okay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The boys cheered, before immediately going back to whatever they had been doing before. Daisy didn’t miss the smug smiles on their faces though, and she shared an exasperated look with her boyfriend. Donald shrugged sheepishly, freckled cheeks flushed with embarrassment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When the dinner was over, and the boys had gone back into the Manor for the night, Daisy opted to give her sister a call out on the porch. As the phone rang she could hear Donald washing dishes and humming along to some Spanish song in the kitchen. A smile graced her lips at the thought of him dancing around as he worked, giving her that look of adoration he always gave her when they were alone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Daisy?” The phone asked, “Daisy, you there?-“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yeah sorry!” Daisy said, face flushing, “I didn’t hear you answer.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She could practically see the knowing look on her sister’s face as she said, “you were thinking about </span>
  <em>
    <span>Donald </span>
  </em>
  <span>weren’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“N-no! That’s ridiculous!” Daisy protested weakly, “but that’s not the point, I actually have a question.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Donna hummed on the other side, and Daisy could faintly hear a crash in the background. Her nieces had always been a bit destructive, and she would bet money it was May who was breaking things.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Donald’s nephews want to meet the girls actually,” She continued, “they’ve never met another pair of triplets before. I know you don’t like letting the girls out of your supervision, but I promise the mansion is the safest place they could be and-“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dais,” Donna drawled, “it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I actually have a date coming up this weekend if you want to take them then.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Daisy blinked, surprised and a little confused. It had never been so easy to convince her sister to let the triplets leave the house before, and now she just didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>care? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Of course she was happy the girls would finally be able to get out and make friends, but something definitely seemed off about all of this.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Donna,” Daisy said, “are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>sure? </span>
  </em>
  <span>I don’t want you to just say yes because I asked and-“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Daisy,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Donna cut in, her voice colder than Daisy had heard in a long time, “I don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>care. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I could really use the break anyway.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Biting her lip, she agreed to pick the girls up on Saturday, and hung up the phone. Nerves rattled in her stomach, and she didn’t know how to get rid of them. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘She’s fine’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Daisy thought to herself, </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘she’s just tired! She has three pre-teen girls to take care of all by herself of course she’s tired!’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before her mind could spiral, Daisy felt strong arms wrap around her midsection. Smiling, she leaned back into her boyfriend. Donald always had a knack for making her feel better, and feeling his strong muscles around her waist never hurt anyone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The girls are coming on Saturday,” Daisy muttered, “I’ll be picking them up around seven in the morning.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Guess I better tell Scrooge and Beakley,” Donald rasped, “the boys will be happy at least.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was playing along, pretending nothing was wrong. She knew he would ask her eventually, but that conversation could come later. For now, all she wanted to do was sit in her boyfriend's arms and watch the sunset.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And that’s exactly what she did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Meeting Of... Seven!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Saturday came around, Daisy was a bundle of nerves.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Donald had offered to come with her, but she had declined, so now he was at the manor getting everything ready. Scrooge and Beakley had been okay with meeting the girls, and while she was a bit suspicious of how fast Scrooge had agreed, she didn’t question it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The drive to the girl’s new apartment was long, and the morning rush only made it drag on even longer. Daisy didn’t turn on the radio though, her thoughts racing about in every direction. After the phone call with Donna she hadn’t been able to think of much else, something was wrong with her sister and Daisy hoped she could fix it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After the boys and Webby heard that the girls were coming they were nothing but excited, and had been spending all their time making plans for the day. Daisy wouldn’t be surprised if they all ended up losing time and the girls ended up staying the whole weekend, Donna had made it clear she wouldn’t care (to Daisy’s dismay).</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pulling into the parking lot, she quickly parked and shot a quick text to Donna. The small neighborhood was quiet, the occasional passing car cutting through the silence. Sighing, Daisy watched the door intently. Almost twenty minutes passed before the door finally opened and three figures rushed out of the building. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The girls quickly climbed into the car, April taking the passenger's seat while her younger sisters sat in the back. Daisy waited for them to buckle in before quickly pulling out, they were already behind and she really didn’t feel like getting lectured by an angry Scrooge.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi Aunt Daisy,” April said sheepishly, tightening her ponytail and adjusting the pink flower crown crowning her head, “sorry we came out late, Mom didn’t notice your text.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Daisy could see May scowl through the mirror, and June eyed her older sister warily. She didn’t bother mentioning the lie though, it wouldn’t change anything. Plus, like Louie, April had a habit of lying about things that she really didn’t need to lie about. Daisy had gotten used to it a long time ago.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay girls,” She said, “let’s just get to the manor okay? The boys and Webby are </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>excited to meet you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That seemed to cheer them up, and May threw an excited fist into the air, “I can’t wait!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>June rolled her eyes, adjusting her glasses as she did so, “we </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span>May.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The middle sibling shrugged and laughed, “how much longer?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Daisy snorted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When the doorbell rang Della and Beakley had to hold the kids back from answering. They had been looking forward to it for </span>
  <em>
    <span>days, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and Donald couldn’t help but laugh as they struggled against the adults. Scrooge ended up answering the door, using his cane to pull it open.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe it was just because his own nephews look so much like him, but Donald was shocked to see how </span>
  <em>
    <span>different </span>
  </em>
  <span>Daisy’s nieces looked in comparison to her. Blonde hair instead of a light chestnut, wide blue eyes instead of narrow grey ones, and faces covered in freckles rather than having perfectly clear, pale skin. Donald wouldn’t have even thought they were related if he didn’t know any better.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The boys and Webby instantly calmed as Daisy ushered the girls into the room, Scrooge shutting the door behind her. The pair of triplets came to face each other, Huey to April, Dewey to May, and Louie to June. The scene was almost </span>
  <em>
    <span>creepy </span>
  </em>
  <span>and Donald let out a sigh of relief when Webby broke the ice (as she was prone to doing).</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi I’m Webby!” She said excitedly, waving enthusiastically from her place next to Louie.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>June gave them a shy wave, “June.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“May” the blue-clad girl muttered as she and Dewey eyed each other, fire in their gazes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>April nodded curtly, “April, and I’m assuming you three are the other triplets?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>May elbowed her in the side, and soon the two girls were squabbling quietly. Daisy attempted to push them apart but it solved nothing. June just rolled her eyes, stuffing her hands into her bright yellow hoodie. “This happens a lot, sorry, you can still introduce yourselves though.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Louie gave a lazy salute before pulling out a can of pep from his hoodie and opening it, “Louie.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It took a minute for Dewey to respond, as he was still engrossed in watching the girls argue, but a nudge from Huey caused him to turn, “uh, Dewey.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ever formal, Huey gave an extremely stiff wave, “Huey.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So… uh,” June shuffled awkwardly, “what’s your guy’s birth order? I’m the youngest and April’s the oldest.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m the oldest,” Huey said, pride clear in his voice, “Louie’s the youngest.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“OH!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone flinched at the sudden shout, Huey and June harder than everyone else, but May seemed unfazed. She had moved away from the now fuming April and was now leaning against June, “why don’t we hang out oldest with oldest, middle with middle, and youngest with youngest?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Huey bit his lip, “but what about Webby?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She can come with me and May,” Dewey said with a shrug, “keep the piece or something I don’t know.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>April sighed when both of her siblings looked to her, “okay </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine, </span>
  </em>
  <span>but we should meet up back here around noon.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Agreed,” Huey said, nodding confidently.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The adults watched in silent wonder as the kids split off on their own. Huey and April headed straight up to the boy’s bedroom, Dewey, May, and Webby to the room Webby kept all her files and such in, and Louie and June to the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So,” Daisy said, “how long do you think we can go until they burn down the place?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Oldests!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Huey didn’t know what to think.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On one hand, figuring out this incredible coincidence would be easier if he actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>talked </span>
  </em>
  <span>to one of the girl triplets. That required asking about it though, and that felt… wrong? He didn’t know anything about her, and just because she was also the oldest sibling didn’t mean she was into nerdy things like he was.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pulling out the JWG he ran the edges of his fingers over the sides of the pages. It was weird, he knew that, but he needed </span>
  <em>
    <span>something </span>
  </em>
  <span>to do with his hands to get rid of all the anxiety in his stomach. April wasn’t making it any easier, seeming calm and collected as she looked around.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Out of the girl triplets, April reminded him the most of Aunt Daisy. Maybe it was just the pink, stylish clothing, but she also held an air of confidence and kindness just like her Aunt. Huey wondered if she had wanted to be like her Aunt, or if it was an accident like Uncle Fethry and him or Uncle Gladstone and Louie.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When they got to the bedroom, April immediately went to the closet, looking at each piece of clothing with a growing scowl on her face. Eventually she turned back to Huey, hands on her hips, “you guys are just as bad as May! Don’t you have </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything </span>
  </em>
  <span>other than your hats and polos?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He laughed nervously, “we each have suits?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>April groaned, rolling her eyes so hard Huey worried they’d fall out of her head, “at least the other two have different </span>
  <em>
    <span>shirts! </span>
  </em>
  <span>All you have are red polos!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I like polos,” Huey pointed out, tugging at his shirt collar, “and all of our clothes have been color coded since we were babies.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ours too,” April said over her shoulder, “but at least I have more then </span>
  <em>
    <span>one </span>
  </em>
  <span>outfit!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rolling his eyes he pointed to his junior woodchuck uniform, “I have more then </span>
  <em>
    <span>one</span>
  </em>
  <span> I’ll have you know!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She barely glanced at it before gagging and turning to look at him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“please </span>
  </em>
  <span>be kidding.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He could feel his fists clenching, and he took a deep breath. Huey knew she wasn’t trying to be mean, and yeah maybe they </span>
  <em>
    <span>could </span>
  </em>
  <span>use some new clothes, but that was his </span>
  <em>
    <span>junior woodchuck </span>
  </em>
  <span>uniform, it meant a lot to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Calm and direct Huebert,’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought to himself, </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘change the subject without being rude.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why do you care so much?” He instantly cringed at how </span>
  <em>
    <span>harsh </span>
  </em>
  <span>it had come out, cursing the Duke (his </span>
  <em>
    <span>feelings-) </span>
  </em>
  <span>silently in his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>April raised an eyebrow, setting down the box she had been about to open (Huey let out a huge sigh of relief when he released it was Louie’s binder box). She didn’t seem upset, which he took as a good sign.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, was I being too nosy?” She asked sheepishly, and Huey forced down the loud </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘yes’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>ringing in his head. “I look through my sister’s stuff all the time, I guess I didn’t think you would mind.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It reminded Huey of Webby when they had first arrived, nosy and a significant lack of boundaries. He tried not to be annoyed though, to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>calm. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He was the </span>
  <em>
    <span>oldest, </span>
  </em>
  <span>it was his </span>
  <em>
    <span>job </span>
  </em>
  <span>to always be put together, not </span>
  <em>
    <span>emotional! </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was just curious because… well I’ve always wanted to run my own fashion business you know? But I don’t really get to see fancy fabrics very often…” she sighed, “I just figured </span>
  <em>
    <span>Scrooge McDuck’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>nephews would have some nice clothing. I’m sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>To his relief, Huey felt the burning annoyance fade away into a familer protectiveness. Her reasoning was just so… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Louie. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Huey couldn’t help but feel the need to comfort her, just like he would if it were his youngest brother.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sitting down on the floor next to her, he slowly moved away Louie’s box and met her eyes. They were wide, and a deep, ocean-like blue. Huey had thought of her as confident before, and he was sure she was, but as usual he had found a way to make the person he was talking to vulnerable (it was a talent of his according to Lena, the fact that he was so put together made people trust him).</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Look,” he sighed, “it’s really not a big deal, I’m sorry I got mad. It’s just… even though we’re Scrooge’s nephews, we’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>Uncle Donald’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>kids-basically anyway he was the one who raised us-and he wasn’t exactly… </span>
  <em>
    <span>wealthy. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I know our clothes are kind of ratty but-“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I get it,” April cut in, “we aren’t exactly the pinochle of wealth either. Most of our clothes are made by Aunt Daisy, otherwise I think we would have only a few outfits too. May still only wears one pair of clothes though-“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Huey couldn’t help but laugh, “Dewey too, Louie and I are always having to remind him to change.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They seem pretty simaler,” she pointed out, “I can only imagine the kind of trouble their getting into.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Webby will keep them in line,” he said, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“hopefully.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They sat in silence for a bit, just sitting next to each other on the floor. Despite rummaging through most of their things, April had kept it surprisingly organized. He couldn’t help but be grateful for it, he cleaned up enough after his brothers as it was.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So,” April said eventually, cutting through the silence with a smirk on her lips, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>junior woodchuck </span>
  </em>
  <span>huh?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Huey raised an eyebrow, “you know what that is?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded, “May used to go, she talked about it constantly. I think she had fun competing with all the other kids.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Used </span>
  </em>
  <span>to?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>April scowled, suddenly glaring at the floor like it had personally wronged her, “she had to resign a few months ago.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Huey waited for her to elaborate, but when she didn’t he didn’t press. It was clearly a touchy subject, and he didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>know the girl triplets enough to get into all of that. In fact, he was surprised at what April </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>told him. If he were the one being asked, Huey knew he would never be so open.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Should we go check on the Middles?” April asked, “I doubt they’ll be up to anything good.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Huey nodded, “let me call Webby to find out where they are.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Middles!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Webby was highly uncomfortable.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Normally that would be an impossible feat, because she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>Webby </span>
  </em>
  <span>and she knew how to just roll with things. It felt different when she was stuck on the sidelines though, watching all of the triplets talk amongst each other while she was stuck watching them. Not for the first time she wished Granny had let her invite Violet and Lena.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘More information on future Duck members,’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>she reminded herself,</span>
  <em>
    <span> ‘be happy you get this opportunity.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Webby didn’t feel worried about Donald and Daisy breaking up, they were too perfect for each other. That meant another update to her board, adding the </span>
  <em>
    <span>second </span>
  </em>
  <span>Duck family (no relation!). She had looked into the names some time ago, but apparently it was just a common last name back in the day.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two middle siblings had been silent, glaring at each other. It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>creepy </span>
  </em>
  <span>and she really didn’t understand what they were so riled up about. Hopefully, her little interrogation would at least fix </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dewey’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>mood.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When they arrived, Webby made quick work of the girl triplet. Soon May was swinging from the ceiling, tied in a rope, and yelling furiously at them. Dewey rolled his eyes, and feeling just a </span>
  <em>
    <span>little </span>
  </em>
  <span>fed-up, Webby took the chance to talk to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What had gotten into you?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She hissed, “I thought you were excited!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>was!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He whispered back, “but she’s just… so much like </span>
  <em>
    <span>me! </span>
  </em>
  <span>It’s bothering me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now that Webby thought about it, that sounded like Dewey. He already struggled from what Louie had called ‘middle-kid syndrome’ doing anything to be liked and seen. Of </span>
  <em>
    <span>course </span>
  </em>
  <span>he felt threatened by someone just like him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me get some information,” Webby muttered back, “if you still don’t like her after we’ll go find one of the adults or something.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dewey sighed, pushing himself up to sit on one of the tables, “fine.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As she walked back over to her… victim, Webby couldn’t help but be reminded of the boys first day at the manor. She had done this exact same thing with them, which lead to them becoming friends. If that hadn’t happened, Webby wasn’t sure </span>
  <em>
    <span>what </span>
  </em>
  <span>she would be doing (that’s a lie, she would have been looking over the same McDuck information over and over again. It just wasn’t something she wanted to admit).</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi!” Webby said, grinning as she looked up at the blonde, “so, I wanted to ask some things about you guys.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?” She barked, “I don’t have anything noteworthy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I research the McDuck and Duck family!” Webby said excitedly, “and sense we all already </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span>Donald and Daisy are going to get together, I figured I’d add you guys to the family board!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She pointed over to the board, watching as May looked over the extensive number of cords and pictures. Unlike Webby’s own family, the McDuck clan was </span>
  <em>
    <span>huge, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she could understand how overwhelming it could seem.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>May finally looked back to her after a moment, defeated, “fine, ask whatever.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Evil triplet?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“April and June would say me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mom?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>May paused for a moment, face contorting into a scowl before it quickly straightened out, “Donna Duck.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Webby glanced back at Dewey, wanting to know if she had imagined the anger or not. He looked just as confused as she did though, so Webby decided that she probably </span>
  <em>
    <span>hadn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>imagined it. Moving on was probably her best move though, so she did that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Any hereditary traits?” She asked, it wasn’t something she asked the boy’s but she knew anger had run in their family long before they had come, “like anger or something?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>May scowled, “yeah, me and Aunt Daisy have some pretty strong anger, got it from my grandma or something.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Webby hummed, looking down at the little information she had with a scowl, “Dad?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t know, don’t care” May muttered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The boys had a similar response when she had asked, so Webby wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>too </span>
  </em>
  <span>disappointed. Noticing that May was starting to get annoyed though, Webby quickly let her down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you want to do?” She asked Dewey, eyeing May nervously, “I don’t think she likes us very much right now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded, biting his lip, “you think Huey and April would be mad if we called them?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Apparently the older siblings had beaten them to the thought though, Webby’s phone beginning to ring as Huey called her. She quickly answered, moving away a bit so she could hear better.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Heyo!” She greeted, “what’s up?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just wanted to check in,” he admitted, “wanted to make sure you guys hadn’t burned anything down.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope,” Webby said flatly, “in fact we were just about to come to you guys. Dewey hates May, and she’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>super </span>
  </em>
  <span>irritated.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dewey </span>
  <em>
    <span>hates </span>
  </em>
  <span>May?” Huey asked, clearly surprised, “that doesn’t sound like him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you like April if she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>just </span>
  </em>
  <span>like you?” She asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fair point, we’ll be there soon.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She hung up and gave a small smile and thumbs up to Dewey before turning to look at May. She studied the triplet carefully, looking over her body language. Granny had taught her a lot about body language for battle, but Webby had always found it more useful when learning about people.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>To her surprise, behind the clear agitation Webby could see </span>
  <em>
    <span>nervousness. </span>
  </em>
  <span>It reminded her of Huey, hiding his feelings and his </span>
  <em>
    <span>anger </span>
  </em>
  <span>behind facts and statistics. Maybe, like the oldest boy triplet, May used a mask, her’s was just more… angry.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” May asked harshly after noticing Webby’s staring.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to be nervous, you know,” Webby said, “we don’t bite.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She faltered, and even Dewey looked surprised. Webby grinned broadly, and skipped away humming. Playing with people by acting all sweet was always fun for her, and Louie had described her actions as </span>
  <em>
    <span>terrifying, </span>
  </em>
  <span>which meant she had to be doing </span>
  <em>
    <span>something </span>
  </em>
  <span>right.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two middles followed after her, sharing a confused glance as she skipped ahead. Their rivalry pushed aside in favor of astoundment with the purple ‘fourth triplet’ as Dewey called her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Youngests!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Louie liked June right away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t lecture him like Huey would when he raided the pantry for junk food, and she didn’t steal most of it like Dewey or Webby would. Instead she just watched him, only eating when he offered her a bag of chips and some candy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It also didn’t go unnoticed by him that she was a kind of peace-maker, cutting in when her siblings argued just like he was always doing for Huey and Dewey. Maybe it was just a youngest sibling thing, but he didn’t bother to question it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn’t forced into a conversation either, as June just sat at the counter next to him and played her game. It was one of the few times he could just </span>
  <em>
    <span>relax </span>
  </em>
  <span>without someone coming in to chew his ear off for being lazy.  The silence was comforting, and Louie found himself enjoying the girl triplet’s company as he slowly scrolled through his phone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually though, he got bored, “so, thoughts on lying?” He asked, admittedly not his cleanest opener but he didn’t feel like struggling through small talk.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>June glanced up slightly from her game, the gold frames of her glasses cutting through the middle of her iris, “depends on what you're lying about.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He grinned, “how about covering for say… one of your sisters after she broke something?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I would then,” she responded easily, “would you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not if I was going to get in trouble,” Louie admitted, shuffling the now-empty can of Pep back and forth between his hands, “I don’t want to get dragged down with them you know?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded, “It’s definitely self-serving, but also smart. I’m sure April would do the same.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She shook her head, pigtails shaking slightly, “no, I think it’s smart to cover for others so they’ll cover for me in the future. Plus I care too much about my sisters to let them get in trouble alone.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Louie hummed, watching as June got up and gathered up all of their garbage before throwing it away. Her ideology reminded him of Webby and Huey, kind and loyal to a fault, even if it meant they had to suffer too. He had always been a bit too selfish for that, but he admired the trait.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thoughts on cons?” He had a feeling he already knew the answer, but Louie was curious.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She shrugged, sitting down next to him again, “I don’t think I’d ever pull one personally, but I wouldn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>sell someone out </span>
  </em>
  <span>either. If a person feels like conning, and they aren’t hurting anyone, who am I to stop them?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nodding, Louie quickly agreed. He could respect someone not wanting to pull a con, the art wasn’t for everyone after all. What he </span>
  <em>
    <span>couldn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>respect was a person who sold out others for no reason. It was comforting to know someone who </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>con shared his views.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So,” he said, looking down at the game console she was now stuffing in her hoodie pocket, “want to play some video games? We have some good ones in the living room.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She grinned, the first time Louie had seen her do so, “yeah!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Snickering, he followed her into the Living Room and got comfortable in his spot as she picked something out. He wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>adverse </span>
  </em>
  <span>to video games, but he wasn’t nearly as interested in them as his brothers were. It was a good indoor, low-energy activity though, so he didn’t feel like complaining.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luckily, June seemed to recognize this, and picked a cool shooter game he could just watch her play. His Uncle Donald would flip if he knew Louie was being exposed to such ‘horrors’ but considering Daisy was here, he wasn’t particularly worried.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She played for a while, gaining more and more experience as she moved on. Louie didn’t bother her, comfortable in his spot as he worked between watching June play and scrolling through his phone. Just as she was about to enter a boss fight though, Huey called. She cursed under her breath a bit as she paused, but otherwise said nothing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Louie,” the oldest boy triplet greeted, “we decided to all meet up early thanks to… reasons. Do you guys mind coming over to the front room again?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Louie rolled his eyes, “it’s Dewey’s fault isn’t it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The red-clad sibling sighed, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>yes, </span>
  </em>
  <span>though Webby says most of the issues were coming from May.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course they did, well we’ll be there in a minute, don’t worry about it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hanging up, Louie turned to face the girl triplet with a shrug, “looks like Dewey and May pulled something. Everyone is in the front room.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shutting down the game, June nodded and stood up, her bones cracking as she stretched, “let’s go then.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Start Of An Adventure!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Once the group was back together, a horrible tension overcame them. None of them were sure how to talk to each other, and having the middles glaring at each other wasn’t helping anyone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luckily Scrooge came in clutch, coming in with an excited look on his face. He didn’t even spare the girl triplets a glance, talking to his youngest nephews and basically niece. “Who’s ready for an adventure?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dewey bounced back immediately at the word </span>
  <em>
    <span>adventure, </span>
  </em>
  <span>already running off to the Sunchaser without being asked. Webby was quick to follow after him, a smile on her face now that her best friend was back to his normal self.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What about the girls?” Huey asked, “are they coming?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Scrooge looked over to the three like he had just noticed they were there, rubbing the back of his neck as he shrugged, “why not? The more the merrier eh?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The girls gasped excitedly, May rushing off in the direction of the Sunchaser, with April and Huey running after her to make sure she didn’t get lost. June shrugged, adjusting her glasses before slowing following everyone else.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Louie stayed behind though, glaring at the floor as he tried to shove down the irritation that grew in him every time he heard the word </span>
  <em>
    <span>adventure. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thought today would be fun, not end with him getting dozens of new injuries!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Scrooge rolled his eyes, placing a hand on his nephew’s shoulder and winking, “Goldie’s comin’ this time lass, she’s excited ta’ see ya’.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The youngest boy triplet brightened, looking at his great uncle in surprise, “she </span>
  <em>
    <span>is?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course she is lad, she should be on the Sunchaser now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then Louie ran off to go catch up with the rest of the family, and Scrooge let out a laugh at the kid’s actions. He remembered being that young once, but he </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>was that carefree. It was nice to enjoy himself now that his family was back together.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s find some trouble.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Della and Launchpad were already set up in the Pilot’s seats, talking back and forth in hushed whispers. Louie didn’t bother listening to them, nor to the rest of the kids talking amongst each other in excited chatter. He could get back to them later, </span>
  <em>
    <span>after </span>
  </em>
  <span>he had said hi to his favorite Aunt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a smirk, he easily snatched the wallet from her back pocket, not even bothering to hide what he was doing. She was pretty obvious as well as she snatched his phone from his hoodie pocket. Both of them exchanged smiles as they traded the items back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How ya’ doin’ sharpie?” Goldie asked, punching him in the arm lightly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hangin’ with another pair of triplets, about to go on </span>
  <em>
    <span>another </span>
  </em>
  <span>dangerous mission,” he shrugged, “you know how it is.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She glanced over to the other kids, her green eyes narrowing in interest at the sight of the new triplets, “new triplets huh? What’s the jury on ‘em?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“April, the pink one, is the girly girl,” Louie responds easily, “but she’s also the oldest, and has </span>
  <em>
    <span>major </span>
  </em>
  <span>control issues, almost as bad as Huey honestly.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The blue one?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“May, she’s the tomboy and the middle kid, and while she’s energetic like Dewey she’s far more aggressive then he is. The kind of kid who’d punch someone for bumping into them.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yikes, yellow?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s June,” he said, “fellow youngest and totally chill, she’s a peacekeeper and tries to play unbias on most things. The nerdy, quiet kid.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not bad Sharpie,” Goldie hummed, “you think they’ll be good for the trip?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Louie shrugged, “who knows? Depends what we run into really. Though May’s aggression could be a double-edged sword, it's either going to screw us over entirely, or save all of us from whatever crazy villain we’re facing today.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You're not too excited for this are you?” She asked, hand on her hip.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It's an </span>
  <em>
    <span>adventure,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he said, spitting the word out like it was poison, “by the end of the day I’m guaranteed at </span>
  <em>
    <span>least </span>
  </em>
  <span>five news injuries.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” Goldie said, pulling the youngest triplet to her side, “good thing you have me here to protect you then huh?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Louie snickered, rolling his eyes, “sure, sure, whatever you say.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re going to look for the Baghdad battery!” Huey explained enthusiastically to the other children crowded around him, pointing at the small sketch in his notebook, “it’s a battery that </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>dies, and it can charge </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mom fought a FOWL agent once when she was a teenager for it!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dewey’s eyes widened, “Mom fought </span>
  <em>
    <span>FOWL?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Duh,” the oldest triplet said with a roll of his eyes, “The whole McDuck family is FOWL’s biggest enemies! They were even a thing when Uncle Donald and her were our age.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That puts that Christmas in a while different perspective-“ Dewey muttered to himself, lost now in his own thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you need this battery for?” April asked, she was sitting next to Huey, leaning over to look over his notes, “and if your Mom fought for it back then, why doesn’t she have it now?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Something happened during the battle,” Webby cut in, talking gravely, “there aren’t a lot of notes on it, but reports say she was acting </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>off afterwards. More tired and sneaky you know?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>June hummed, “you think she was meeting with that FOWL person she faught?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dewey pulled a face, pulled back into the conversation, he glanced at his Mom as she talked with Launchpad, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“no way, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she wouldn’t do that. Our Mom Isn’t into guys anyway, and you said the person she fought was a guy right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t say she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>dating </span>
  </em>
  <span>them” June grumbled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You have to have a Dad,” May pointed out, “how else would you exist?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s no record of one,” Webby cut in, “trust me I </span>
  <em>
    <span>looked.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Enough,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Huey snapped, slamming his book shut as he did. Dewey flinched away, having seen his brother’s wrath first-hand before, and the oldest triplet immediately softened. Much softer he added, “sorry, but, if he isn’t mentioned anywhere then it doesn’t really matter right? Maybe Mom got a donor or something, who knows. It doesn’t affect anything.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>April nodded, “we don’t know our Dad either, and it’s never affected anything. If they weren’t there for us in the first place, then what’s it matter?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dewey glanced at his Mom again, having more questions now then when he was learning about the Spear of Selene. He didn’t feel like irritating Huey again though, so he just shrugged, “okay, fair enough I guess.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Takeoff!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Okay, everyone into your seats!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kids all scurried to their seats per Della’s request. The boys and Webby taking one side while the girl triplets took the other. As soon as they arrived at their seats, May turned to her sister’s with a new found excitement, “this is going to be awesome! Can you imagine all the </span>
  <em>
    <span>stuff </span>
  </em>
  <span>we could use the battery for?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not for us,” June pointed out, pulling out her game as she said it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Besides,” April continued, “this could be dangerous, and we’re not going to be getting anything out of it so-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re getting out,” May countered, “making friends, having fun, hanging out with other kids. I thought you wanted us to do all of that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>April sputtered, clenching her fists, “of </span>
  <em>
    <span>course </span>
  </em>
  <span>I do! But adventuring into certain death is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>what I meant and you </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span>it!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blue-clad girl rolled her eyes, and June had to hold April back so that she wouldn’t tackle their sister while they were taking off. Sighing, she slid her device back into her pocket and rubbed her eyes. “Would you two </span>
  <em>
    <span>quit it? </span>
  </em>
  <span>You're making us look bad, and I really don’t feel like having to worry about you guys killing each other while we’re out adventuring.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Face reddening from embarrassment, April nodded, “I’m sorry June, May, that was uncalled for. I’m sure we’ll be fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>May just shrugged, muttering a “sorry” before crossing her arms and turning away. The other two triplets only sighed, used to their middle sibling’s pettiness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If we want to come back,” April muttered, “we’ll need to prove that we can be competent adventurers. They do this kind of thing all the time right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>June nodded, “but we’ve never adventured before, we’ve barely even left the house. How are we supposed to prove we’re good at it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We all have strengths right?” The oldest sister asked, “so just… show those off?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anger, fashion, and gaming aren’t exactly good on an adventure April,” May pointed out, “plus with our crappy social skills I highly doubt we’ll be able to convince anyone of anything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The oldest sibling slumped in her seat, crossing her arms over her chest, “do you </span>
  <em>
    <span>have </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be so negative all the time?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you have to be so positive?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God, will you two just shut up?” June asked, irritation pricking her words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girls fell into a tense silence, the two older triplets glaring at each other while the youngest simply rolled her eyes. Normally, they would just avoid each other when they fought (unless it was an emergency), but in a tight airplane that wasn’t exactly an option.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Webby and the boys watched the girls bicker apprehensively, unsure of what to make of the whole situation. Turning to the other triplets, her close friends, Webby asked, “is it normal to fight so harshly? I don’t think I’ve seen you guys look actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>angry </span>
  </em>
  <span>with each other.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Huey’s expression darkened, “we used to fight like that when we were younger.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patting his older brother’s arm comfortingly, Louie nodded, “we just learned to stop because it was chasing all the babysitter’s away. Upset Uncle Donald and everything you know?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ‘forth triplet’ nodded, looking at the way April and May glared at each other, “do you think we should worry about them fighting during the adventure?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dewey shrugged, “maybe? Though I’m sure the adults will do something about it if they do. That’s what always happens with us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but they aren’t family,” Webby pointed out, “do you think the adults will be okay with stepping in?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Louie shrugged, “I think June’s got it handled honestly, It seems like she deals with this kind of thing pretty often.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s weird to think the </span>
  <em>
    <span>youngest </span>
  </em>
  <span>is the one keeping the piece,” Huey muttered to himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Every set is different I guess,” Webby said, “though I guess middle kids always end up the same huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Louie snickered, elbowing a now irritated Dewey, “yeah, how’s that middle kid syndrome going for you bro?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the boy’s broke out into their own squabbling, Webby sighed and looked out the window behind her. It felt just like the boat incident all over again, with her completely out of the loop. She wished Lena or Violet were there, someone she could talk to without feeling like she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>missing </span>
  </em>
  <span>something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then she narrowed her eyes, hands clenching in newfound determination. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘No,’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>she thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘I’m not going to give up! These guys will be my friends whether they like it or not, and by the end of the day my friends list will be three people longer!’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She just wasn’t sure how she was going to accomplish such a feat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Miss D?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What Launchpad?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You good?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Della blinked in surprise, looking at her co-pilot out of the corner of her eye. The muscular red-head was looking in her direction, only one hand on the wheel. She ignored the urge to yell at him for the </span>
  <em>
    <span>blatant </span>
  </em>
  <span>unsafe flying, reminding herself she was in control of the plane and everything was </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I’m okay,” she replied, “why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pointed at her hands, “well your clutching the steering wheel so tight your knuckles are white, and you’ve been gritting your teeth for the past half hour, and-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay Launchpad,” Della cut him off, knowing he would just keep going if given the chance, “and I’m fine, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I just have some… </span>
  <em>
    <span>history </span>
  </em>
  <span>at this location that I really don’t want to think about.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you worry Miss D!” Launchpad said happily, “I can help you not think about the-whatever-it-is!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait Launchpad-“ she was cut off as he started loudly singing the Darkwing Duck theme song, which Dewey was quick to join in on, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“oh phooey.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was going to be a long trip.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Conversations and ideas!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Don, what am I supposed to do?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Daisy was worried, she had been since she had called her sister, and now with the girl’s on an adventure she only had a few days to figure it all out. She didn’t even know where to begin though, and Donna wasn’t answering her calls.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe we could go to the Apartment?” Donald suggested.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s it!” Daisy exclaimed, jumping up from her seat at the booth in the houseboat, “we’ll come over tomorrow! I’ll tell her that I wanted to introduce her to you without the girl’s around. Oh Donny this is perfect!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He flushed and smiled up at her. Donald wasn’t usually a fan of tricking people, always preferring a more direct way of going about things, but he didn’t really believe that would help in this situation. Daisy’s sister </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>the girl’s had been acting weird, and after raising his own set of triplets, Donald knew that could only spell trouble.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh!” Daisy said, pulling out her phone, “I’ll text her that we’re coming over! She can’t be mad then right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If it were Donald then he probably </span>
  <em>
    <span>would </span>
  </em>
  <span>have been mad, but he didn’t mention this to Daisy. Something told him that finding this was important, both for the girls </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>for Daisy. He may not be one for mysteries, but Donald would do </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything </span>
  </em>
  <span>for his family, and that included his girlfriend.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As she slid back down into her seat, trying to think of what to text her sister, Donald gathered the dishes and went into the kitchen. It was small (as most of the rooms in the houseboat were) with only one counter with a bucket filled with water for washing things on top of it, separating the fridge and stove. Two cupboards sat on the wall above the counter and stove, one packed with dishes and the other food.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As he washed the dishes from their lunch, Donald began to wonder how the boys and more importantly his sister were doing. He knew Della had history with the Battery they were looking for, and knowing his boys,  Donald had a feeling they were going to poke their noses into things that really didn’t concern them. Especially Dewey, who already had a past of digging into history that he really shouldn’t have been.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Donald really didn’t want another Spear of Selene and Shadow War situation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dewey was going to go </span>
  <em>
    <span>crazy </span>
  </em>
  <span>if he had to sit still any longer. Plane rides were usually boring even when he </span>
  <em>
    <span>could </span>
  </em>
  <span>walk around, but thanks to the high winds around the whatever-the-place-was with the something-battery all of the kids were forced to stay in their seats. His brother’s may have been fine with that (Louie was afraid of flying and was lazy all around, and Huey preferred to sit and focus on his plans while they flew) but Dewey couldn’t stand it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He turned to talk to Webby, because at least talking would give him something to </span>
  <em>
    <span>do, </span>
  </em>
  <span>but she seemed occupied, staring out the window with an exhausted and dead-eyed stare. He didn’t know how long it had been since he had seen her so </span>
  <em>
    <span>dejected, </span>
  </em>
  <span>but it didn’t hurt less then every other time he had to see her like that. Dewey didn’t know what to say though (comforting had always been Huey’s department) so he decided to leave her to stare out the window for the time being.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thinking about Huey brought him back to their conversation earlier, the one he had been looping in his head over and over. Sure they didn’t know </span>
  <em>
    <span>much </span>
  </em>
  <span>about his Mom’s whole FOWL and battery history, but they knew a little. If the girls were right, and the whoever-the-guy-was is their dad? Dewey </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>to know. He couldn’t do it alone though, and with Webby doing her… thing, he would need someone else to help him figure it all out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He just didn’t know who.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Goldie found herself watching Sharpie as she waited for the plane to land. All of the kids had been ordered to stay seated, but Scrooge and her were standing outside the pilots area to keep an eye on them. She wasn’t afraid to say she had a major bias though, and why </span>
  <em>
    <span>wouldn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>she? The green triplet was </span>
  <em>
    <span>just </span>
  </em>
  <span>like her, and Goldie had to admit having someone look up to her was an incredible feeling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She suspected Scrooge had his own bias to the green triplet as well though, if the proud gleam in his eye was anything to go by. The blue and red ones were so much more like Della and Donald, and Goldie had to admit she didn’t really </span>
  <em>
    <span>get </span>
  </em>
  <span>them. It’s not that she didn’t care, it’s just that she didn’t feel connected to them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sharpie was different.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was cunning and sharp, always seeing every angle in a situation. The kid even shared her and Scrooge’s love of gold and money (she had even heard he could </span>
  <em>
    <span>swim </span>
  </em>
  <span>in money, something only Scrooge could do as far as she knew). It really shouldn’t have been a surprise that Scrooge and her got attached to the tiny moneybags.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ya’ think he’ll ever like adventures?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Goldie glanced at Moneybags, shrugging, “I think he plays up the irritation honestly.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked at her in surprise, eyebrows furrowed, “what makes ya’ say that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure, he may dislike adventures,” She said, “but anyone would if they were getting constantly hurt. That doesn’t mean he </span>
  <em>
    <span>hates </span>
  </em>
  <span>them. I think like the rest of you McDucks, he likes spending time with his family.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He likes spending time with you too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Goldie sucked in a breath, feeling like she had just been punched. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>care about Moneybags and Sharpie (even if her way of showing it was a bit unorthodox), but that didn’t mean she could let them get too attached. She had already made that mistake with Scrooge, letting him get attached, and then hurting him when she inevitably left.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t want to do the same to Sharpie.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But she already had, hadn’t she? Goldie had saved him from that robot, told him they should work together more often, and as soon as he saved her (calling her his </span>
  <em>
    <span>Aunt </span>
  </em>
  <span>for real), she bolted with the money. She had told herself it was fine, that he couldn’t possibly be that attached, but Goldie wasn’t dumb enough to truly believe that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So,” she said, swiftly changing the subject, “how far are we from the dungeon-of-whats-it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The dungeon of Willhelm Konduck” Scrooge corrected, “and we </span>
  <em>
    <span>should</span>
  </em>
  <span> be there soon, if this blasted wind doesn’t affect anything.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Of course things go wrong as soon as he says it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>